Left or right? Curiousity or sidedness?
by XxXFloraXxX
Summary: I suck at summaries. Uhm, Flora is going home, comes past a little village, and that's where the drama starts. Just read it, you'll understand better after you did.
1. Robbers And Pizzas

**So, here it is! It's probably pretty bad, but I'll just give it a try :)**

_Choices change your life. Sometimes, it's just about small things, like going left or right. _

_Sometimes, it's about bigger ones, like changing the law for love._

"Your Majesty, which road would you like to take? It's both possible." The driver said.

I, in the back, answered him: "Uhm, what about left? I've never been that way."

The driver of the limousine nodded. "Then left it is."

I looked out of my window, and after some wood, there was a small village. It was clear to me that is was poor. Very poor. Something like this shouldn't exist in Linphea!

"Sir, please stop here."

The driver looked shocked. "Here? But, princess..."

I didn't let the driver finish his sentence. "Right now, please."

The car stopped, and the driver was about to say something, but I already left the car.

I walked through the little village, but I didn't see a living soul.

"Maybe the people already left some time ago." I thought.

I came at a dead end and turned around. Before me stood a couple of boys, about ten, skinny and wrapped in rags.

"Well, hello there. What does a beauty like you in such a poor village?" One boy asked.

The boys slowly came closer and I went backwards and backwards untill I felt the wall. Suddenly, there came a whistle from behind the boys and they turned around. I looked curious to see who did that.

It was a boy with long dark tied hair. He leaned against a wall and looked at the boys.

"Ricardio, Luca, Toni, Michael... What did I tell you? Don't rob people."

The boys bowed their head in shame.

"We're sorry, Helia."

The boy, Helia apparently, smiled.

"Now, go to Will, you don't want to miss the crackers, do you?"

The boys shared a happy glance and ran off.

Helia came to me. He wore better clothes than the boys, a blouse and jeans, but his blouse was half-open because of the buttons, which were missing, and his jeans were worn. When he stood in front of me, I noticed his eyes. They were as blue as the sky itself.

"Don't be mad at them, please. We don't have guests here very often, and especially such good-looking ones. Can I ask who you are?"

I hesitated and decided not to tell him I was the princess.

"I'm Flora." I smiled.

"I'm Helia, but I guess you already got that." He smiled too. He had a lovely smile.

"So, do you want a tour through "No Name"? Or, as the little ones call it, "The Headquarters"?"

"I would love to."

They started to walk and Helia told:

"The most houses are empty, the kids use them for their treasure hunts. We actually live in a few houses. Spares wood as well."

I looked around. "Do you all live in one house? Or each family a part?"

Helia frowned. "There aren't any parents here."

I was shocked. "But, then who cares for you?"

"We do. When you're about twelve, you can work. Except for Will, she has one paralyzed leg, so she watches over the children."

I was shocked. Again. This Helia was like a year older than I was, but he got through more than I would ever go through.

"But, why don't you ask the King?"

Helia sighed. "Long story..."

Suddenly, the driver came running to me, with some guards he apparently called. The guards aimed their spheres at Helia.

The general, Codatorta (WendBria thought of that) seemed to hesitate for one moment, but then yelled: "Get away from the princess, you dirty wanderer!"

Helia was clearly confused. "Princess?"

I turned as red as a tomato and looked at the ground. "Sorry..."

The driver dragged me to the limo and the guards kept Helia away. When they reached the limo, I saw the boys who tried to rob me and another girl coming out of the limo. The driver went straight inside and saw the cool box left open.

"We're robbed! Stop the thieves!" He shouted dramatically.

I shook my head quietly.

The guards apparently let Helia go, because he walked up to Ricardio, who held a mountain of pizzas.

But I didn't get the chance to see more, because Codatorta pushed me into the limo and slammed the door behind me. *Sigh* It would be a long trip home.

**Note: Mistakes aren't my fault, but my keyboard's. XP**

**Sorry it's so short, but... Just sorry ;3**


	2. Jumping Off

**So, here it is! You know what I figured out? "No Name" really exists! It's located in Florida... Anyways, Flora was on her way back home, thinking about a particular boy...**

I was in the limo and was kind of angry. I mean, Helia looked pretty nice to me. And handsome... I shook my head. Forget him Flora, you'll probably never see him again. I sighed. Now that's a pity. The whole trip, I just stared out of my window. I wanted to yell at the driver, but that wouldn't have done any good. So I remained in silence.

When the limo stopped, I ran out of it, to the castle. I pushed the huge doors open, ran through the hall, past my parents, to my room.

One minute later, I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

My mother stood in the doorway. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked gently.

"It's just so unfair! I met a... nice guy and then those stupid guards came running up, almost impaling him on their skewers, and dragging me away! He might be poor, but..."

My mother interrupted me. "Where did you say you have been to?" She asked impatient.

"Uhm... I thought it was called "No Name"..."

Mother startled. "And you fell in love with that guy?"

I blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say in love, but... he was pretty handsome and nice..."

Mum looked at me speechless. "I... I have something to discuss with your dad."

She left.

I fell asleep. It was a long day...

Suddenly, I woke up. She looked up and saw Helia sitting on the railing of my balcony.

"Sorry, _Your Highness_, I didn't want to wake you up."

I heard some bitterness in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Helia."

"Apologies accepted, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Flora."

"As you wish. Do you want your pizzas back?" Helia asked. "If so, I'm afraid it's impossible, because we ate them."

I let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I won't let them cut your head of or something."

"Glad to hear that. But, I really need to get going. See you later!" And he jumped off the balcony.

I ran to the railing and looked down. Luckily, Helia stood there unharmed. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. At that moment, there were some guards popping up, who yelled: "Intruder! Get him!"

Helia waved at me and ran away, with the guards right behind him.

I stayed at my balcony, with the wind playing with my hair. He brought some scents with him, like the petunias, which were blooming, and the scent of a darkhaired boy...

Suddenly, the door swung open and I turned around. This time, my Mum and my Dad were in the doorway. They looked serious.

My Dad said: "Honey, can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure."

My mother continued. "Do you remember the boy you were telling about?"

I frowned. "Yes...?"

She sighed. "You have to get him out of your head."

I startled. "What? But Mum, he can be the friend I never had! Or more..."

"That's exactly why! You... He... It's just better for everyone if you forget him!" She yelled.

And with those words, they left the room.

So I was right. The whole world was unfair.

**That was it! Hope y'guys liked it :) But, one question remains: why do Flora's parents don't want her to see Helia? Is it because he is poor, or is there something else going on? Find out in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, or after that one... At least in this story! XP**


	3. Lake In Thorns

_**Very important: I forgot to mention it, but they're like twelve or thirteen in this story, or at least for now. Don't**_**_ forget!_**

**Someone asked why Helia was in the castle, and there's a reason for that: love at first sight. Maybe it doesn't exist, but a girl can dream right? And now, on with the story!**

I looked at the door in shock. What?! Great. Helia might be the perfect boy, and now my parents say I can't see him? Great. Just great. It's so unfair!

Suddenly, I heard a whistle coming out of the castle's yard. I walked to my balcony and looked down.

There was a grinning Helia underneath me. He waved at me, trying to say I should get down. I shrugged. If I'd transform and fly down, everyone in the whole castle would notice it right away!

While I was thinking, he apparently shot a laser string out of... anywhere and hoisted himself up. I noticed when he was standing in front of me.

"You can come down now?"

I shrugged again. "I think soooooo..."

Just when I finished my sentence, he grabbed me and jumped down. We landed on our feet safely, thanks to Helia's string.

When my feet touched the ground, I heard someone yelling: "He's kidnapping the princess! Get him!"

Helia gave me a glance. "Uh-oh, problems. Run!"

He grabbed my hand and together we ran away.

By the way, running in a ball gown isn't as easy as it might look!

But despite my clumsiness, we did get away from the palace. When I got back, I really had to say to Dad that he should train his guards. They couldn't even keep up with us!

When I regained some energy, Helia smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

He was heading to a bunch of thorns. With other plants, I could easily make them go away, but not with thorns. They're stubborn plants, if you know what I mean.

"Uhm, Helia... Do we really have to go through that?"

"Yes, we do. There is no other way." And with those words, he disappeared in the bushes. I decided to follow him.

Easier said than done. My skirt got stuck because of the thorns and the branches got stuck in my hair.

Once I got out, my dress was completely torn and was my hair, which was in a knot before, but it was now waving over my back.

But, it sure was worth it.

I had a spectacular view across a lake. The moon was already visible, but the sun wasn't gone yet. There was a small patch of grass on front of me. It was just a dreamy place.

Helia sat down and pointed to the grass beside him. "Please sit down."

I "obeyed" his order and sat down.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. "Is this view worth a princess?"

I smiled. "It sure is. When did you discover this?"

"Accidentally. I was just crossing the woods and I came across it. Well, of course I hoped there was something special behind all those thorns, otherwise I wouldn't have gone through, and luckily it was!"

We sat there for half an hour in silence. When the sun started to go down, Helia said: "Maybe you should go back to the castle. It's getting dark."

I nodded and we headed back to the castle.

Helia left me at the huge gate.

"Maybe I'll see you again." He smiled.

I smiled back and thought: I hope so.

He waved and then disappeared in the dusk.

I headed back to the castle, where my over-anxious parents were waiting.

**Tadah, hope y'all liked it! The next chapter, everyone will be their normal age. Ciao for now!**


	4. Gone With The Wind

**Here it is, and, it's longer than the others! Hope ya guys like it :)**

_Six years later_

I sighed. The sun was high up in the sky and I was sitting underneath the peach tree.

Since my "kidnapping", six years ago, my parents didn't let me leave the royal grounds. I couldn't even visit the Winx nor Alfea. There were always two guards or even more around: in front of me, behind me, in front of the door, underneath the balcony...

I didn't blame Helia. I blamed my parents. I told them over a hundred times that Helia didn't kidnap me, but they just don't listen.

When I finally convinced the driver of the limousine to take a look in the village (which was "good for my education"), some stupid guard showed up to see if we were "on the right path". I think those guys are psychic.

So I was sitting there, underneath the peach tree.

Suddenly, there appeared a boy, and he walked up to me. I recognized him, but that was it. No name.

The guards stopped him before he even could get close to me.

"What are you doing here?!"

The boy said: "I have a bouquet of flowers for the princess." and showed a bouquet of wild roses.

"That is not going to happen. Do you know what possible dangers could be hidden in such a bouquet? And now, get out of here!"

They wanted to push him away, but he struggled to keep on his place.

"Your Majesty, it's me, Ricardio!"

I searched through my mind. Oh, now I remember, he was one of the boys who tried to rob me!

"Let him go." I spoke firmly. Or at least, I tried to.

The guards muttered, but let him go.

Ricardio looked relieved and walked up to me. He bowed before me and handed over the bouquet.

I noticed a small piece of paper. I gave Ricardio a questioning look, but he just grinned and walked away.

The guards were waiting impatiently, and got to their original places, looking at Ricardio like they wanted to catch him.

I picked up the piece of paper and unfold it. It read:

_Dear Flora,_

_Ricardio had to deliver this bouquet and this note, because I can't. They're still after me._

_I miss you. Do you want to come to "our" secret spot tonight? I'll be waiting for you._

_Helia_

_P.S. You do like the flowers, right?_

I wanted to hug the piece of paper.

Then, I realized something and blushed. I was still in love with Helia, even after all those years.

I frowned. But how was I supposed to get past those guards?

I couldn't enjoy the afternoon sun nor the wonderful smells in the garden.

I also had to make sure my parents didn't surprise me with one of their visits while I was gone.

Thinking about them... I startled. The Important Announcement!

I got up as quick as possible and ran to the palace. Behind me I could hear the guards yell. I smiled. They couldn't even keep up with me.

I ran into the palace, to the throne room, with the guards behind me.

I rushed into the throne room, closing the door behind me with a small smile. I won the race.

I turned around and saw my parents standing there with a serious look on their faces. I swallowed.

I walked up to them and asked: "Why did you want to speak to me?"

The king started. "What would you do to criminals?"

"I would punish them."

"What would you do to men who betrayed the king and queen and tried to become the ruler?"

"I'd lock them up in the dungeon."

My mother shook her head. "You're too sweet, Flora."

"The deepest dungeon?"

She shook her head again, angrier now. "They deserve death, and nothing more! That's in our law. Don't you remember those?"

Of course I did.

"No. Was this all about that? Can I go now?"

The king continued. "No, you can't, Flora. There's more to come. Do you remember that little village you went to when you was about thirteen years old?"

I hesitated. "Yes..."

The queen took it from there. "The people who live there, will be... removed when they reach the age of twenty."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"They will be transported to an open area in the woods. There..." The queen stopped.

Dad continued. "There, they will be sacrificed to the tree spirits."

My jaw dropped. "What?! You can't be serious!"

The king went mad. "Their parents were criminals and were sentenced to death! Their children will at least be useful."

"No! They don't have to become what their parents were! They can change."

I thought about Helia. I was about to turn nineteen and he was one year older, which means...

Thomnium wasn't convinced, not even a little bit. "They will be sacrificed to please the tree spirits. And you can't change anything about that, young lady!"

Tears filled my eyes as I ran out of the throne room. I heard the guards yell behind me, but I lost them quickly.

Without that I noticed, I ran to the bunch of thorns. I didn't hesitate, let the thorns tore apart and ran to the lake. As I let myself fall into the soft grass, the thorns got back to their usual form, standing firm.

I looked across the lake, but all I saw was a blur, because of the tears which were flowing down my cheeks.

Suddenly, someone behind me said gently: "Flora?"

I turned around to see who said that, and surprisingly, it was Helia. I tried to wipe my tears away, but it was too late. He already saw them.

His face darkened and he sat down next to me, asking softly: "What's wrong, Flora?"

"You have to leave. Now. I can't tell you why. Just do it. Leave Lynphea."

Helia frowned. "But... leaving the village behind? The children?" and, softer: "Leaving you behind?"

I took a long breath before I found the courage to say what I had to say. "I, Princess Flora of Lynphea, banish you, Helia, and you will not return to Lynphea ever again."

"What? Flora..."

I tried to look undisturbable. "I'm serious."

Helia bowed. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

When he straightened, I could see the pain and the despair in his eyes. Then he disappeared, being carried away by the wind.

I fell to the ground, crying. The ban had done its job.

_She has to love that boy more than herself..._

_Love..._

_Your stupid love made him disappear! Now we'll have to be satisfied with another one._

_You're right about that. He looked tasty..._

_But, the love..._

_Oh, quit about love! We just lost our meal! And we can't get it back as well._

_No, only she can do that._

_Love..._

_Now you have to shut your ancestral mouth! But, you're right, she spoke the spell... Maybe she just needs a little encouragement..._

**Whoa, if you ask me, those voices are creepy... Who are they anyways? Where in the name of the Rose will Helia be send to? Will Flora be stronger than her love and grief?**

_**The love...**_

**Oh, shut up!  
****Ciao for now!  
****xxx**

**P.S. The next chapter will be one year after this.**


	5. Locked Up in this Cold World of Lies

**A/N: Another time travel thingie! Read to find out. The bold sentences are my sister's thoughts. I couldn't stop myself from putting them in! Enjoy :)**

_One year later_

_Ilana's P.O.V._

I laughed.

"Can you please take the blindfold off?"

I couldn't see Helia grin, but I knew he did.

**What, Helia is cheating on Flora? Oh, if I see that guy...**

"Yes."

He took off the blindfold and in front of me stood a huge chocolate cake. I turned around to my brother and hugged him.

**Oh, it's his sister. Wait, what? Since when does he have a sister?!**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! How long did you work for that money?"

"Not that long, only for two months. And mr. Penningwood has an oven!"

**Whoa, you got that wrong, Helia, that's freaking long!**

I smiled. "He probably wants a slice of cake in return, huh?"

**Well, that's logical. Helia used his oven! And besides, who doesn't want free cake?**

Helia nodded.

"Then I'll go and bring him some."

"I'll go and look if the TV works."

Helia turned around and went into the living room.

I cut a slice of cake and put it on a small plate. I picked it up and walked out of the house.

It was August, but you wouldn't notice it was supposed to be summer. The princess of Lynphea cursed our planet, leaving it in an eternal winter.

**Little sweet Flora did what? She knows she put Helia on that planet, right?**

If I would meet her, she would be pretty dead. I would stab my sword in her chest or electrocute her. That poor little flowerfairy doesn't stand a chance.

**Of course she's furious. Can't blame her.**

I walked in the fresh fallen snow to Mr. Penningwood's cottage. I knocked on his door and waited. If he didn't open the door in half a minute, he slept or he didn't hear me. Surprisingly, he opened the door right after I knocked.

I smiled at the old man. "Mister Penningwood, did you wait behind the door, just for the cake?"

The old man nodded. "Can't resist a slice of cake from your brother. It has been over a year when your brother moved in and adopted you. Also a year ago, the princess cursed our once so beautiful Zaphira..."

His face darkened for a moment, but lit up right after. "But Zaphirans aren't afraid of some snow!"

I chuckled. "Of course not. Enjoy your cake!"

"I sure will!"

He turned around and looked down, where his white cat purred.

"You want some cake too? I can't give you some, cats can't eat chocolate. But I have a biscuit for you. You can eat that with your coffee!"

And with that he closed the door.

I shook my head. Mr. Penningwood always was a little bit coocoo. But he was very nice. And he had an oven!

I walked back home.

There were agitated sounds coming out of the living room, so I assumed Helia managed to turn on the TV. I rushed in. Helia pointed triumphantly at the TV screen, which showed the procession.

"I did it!"

**Oh come on, he sounds like a toddler! Awkward...**

I sat down on the couch. Helia already put two cups of tea and two slices of cake on the table (a big wooden box). He sat down next to me.

It took not so much time before they filmed the princesses. I felt Helia's body tense. Logical, one of them turned our Zaphira in an ice prison. I didn't know which one of them, but I disliked them both. The left one had light brown hair with blonde bangs covering her face and she looked a little depressed. The right one... She looked just like Helia in a female version! Thinking about that, the left one looked just like me... Creepy.

I tried to listen to what they had to say. The left one (clearly the oldest) said something about helping people in need. Sanctimonious ruby. She or that sanctimonious sister froze our planet! If I see one of them... The other one started to speak. About, using magic right. Oh, you refer to cursing a whole planet as good?

**It comes close to it.**

What a couple of Rubies. They're potentially dead.

I wasn't feeling like watching this any further, and Helia moved upstairs, probably to paint. Then, I got an idea. A ridiculous idea. I got my dagger, spoke the minimize spell (the only spell I was able to do, so no, I couldn't curse Lynphea), walked to my room to grab the stuff I would need, grabbed my jacket and dashed out of the house. I was about to go to Lynphea, so warning to all princesses of Lynphea who cursed Zaphira, I was on my way!

Despite the fact that Zaphira was a frozen world, we did have a spaceship base. From there, you could fly to any other world, but... you needed money for that. And that was one of the things I didn't have. So I decided to sneak into a box which was going to Lynphea.

**And how did she know?**

I knew that, because there was "Lynphea" in bolt letters at one of the sides.

**Oh.**

There was hardly enough space in the box, but I managed to get in. Luckily, it was full of pillows. After a couple of minutes, I felt that the box was lifted up and loaded in a spaceship, which, after it was full, took off. While I was on my way to Lynphea, I thought of Helia. He probably would be sick of the worry. He'd already become worried if I was a minute too long outside, with the boy next door, Cal. Cal had chestnut coloured hair and blue-gray eyes. He was nice and an amazing friend, but nothing more. I didn't want him to become more and neither did he. There were lots of boys who did, they said they haven't seen a girl with a dagger in their life. But they were all Rubies. This girl doesn't need a knight in shining armour, she can take care of herself. Though my brother didn't think so.

After over three hours of flying, the spaceship arrived at Lynphea. While my box was on the assembly line, I sneaked out of it and ran out of the spaceship base.

When I was outside, I couldn't stop looking around. Everywhere were colourful flowers and plants in different size and colour. Huge trees raised between the beautiful plants and people flew around on big ladybugs. There were also straight lanes. On them walked people, mostly parents with little children and strollers. I walked on one of the lanes, still looking at all the colours and the huge trees.

In a few minutes, I reached a small village. It was small, but very crowded. I tried to get through the crowd, but it was impossible. I saw a side road, and I managed to get in there. Maybe I could walk around the crowds. It was dark and creepy, and I completely understood why there weren't more people. I felt my body tense as I continued my walk. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I didn't hesitate for one moment and took him or her down. When the person fell on the ground, she (it was a female voice) yelled: "Ouch! Stop that!"

I was startled and mumbled: "Sorry..."

The female mumbled something and there was a little lightbulb. In front of me stood a girl of my age in a beautiful dress. Her ravenblue hair shone in the light. I recognized her. She was the princess who was the female version of Helia! She looked startled as well. Creepy...

She stuttered: "Who... who are you?"

"Ilana." I answered proudly. "And I know who you are. You're one of the two princesses of Lynphea."

She sighed. "That's right. I ran away, because... Well, it isn't always fun to be a princess."

I mumbled: "It isn't always fun to me either..."

"Come again?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, did you once curse a planet?"

She looked surprised. "Of course not!"

"By accident?"

"What do you think of me?!"

"Maybe your sister?"

"What? How dare you!"

She sounded pretty secure. But, if they didn't curse Zaphira, who did? Or were they lying?

**Yeah, who did? Wasn't it some kind of enemy? Or is the princess lying? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Ciao for now!**

**xxx**


End file.
